Wrath of the Evangelion
by Marine Brother Shran
Summary: DISCONTINUED!
1. Prologue

**Wrath of the Evangleion**

Prologue

Asuka and Rei spent the entire morning taking a walk in the park. It had been four years since the Third Impact was total stopped. Rei never merged with Lilith, Asuka ended up destroying Eva Units 05 through 13, and however Shinji disappeared from the face of the Earth along with Eva Unit 01 after he helped Asuka defeat the 9 Units.

The two walked through the park talking, "Hey Rei you know these last four years have been great. We've completed high school and we are now in University."

"I know Asuka," Rei replied, "I can't believe that we are living normal lives now. And thanks to everyone, I've changed."

"True enough. You've finally changed your attitude and all, enough that I stopped calling you Wonder Girl," Asuka replied with a wide smile.

All of a sudden Rei's phone started ringing, "Ayanami speaking," said when she answered the phone.

"Rei, it's Misato," the voice replied urgently.

"Misato, what's going on? You sound like something is happening," Rei responded, worried about the voice of her friend. Asuka merely stood there wondering what was going on.

"Something is happening. Get down to NERV right now! We've spotted what appears to be angel."

"What? But I thought that they were all destroyed," Rei replied bewildered by Misato's response.

"Apparently not. From what we can gather it's Adam. Get here fast. There's not time to lose." And with that Misato cut the line.

"Hey Rei so what's happening?"

"We have to head back to NERV. The angels are back."

Asuka's face changed from worried to shock, "You're kidding me. Then again you never kid, c'mon let's get going. We can't let the city get destroyed." And with that the two of them sprinted towards NERV. When they reached NERV they quickly ran to their lockers, stripped themselves naked, not worrying about each other's privacies, put on their plug suits and ran towards the hanger.

During the four years NERV had constructed Eva Unit 14 to replace Rei's destroyed Unit 00. Asuka's Unit 02 was decommissioned and in its place was a newer more powerful Unit 02-A. The two of them quickly jumped into the Entry Plugs and were inserted. Soon enough the plugs were flooded and the Eva's were being activated and going through final prep for launch.

"Asuka, Rei, are you two ready to go?" Misato asked from the control hub.

"We're ready to go," the two of them replied simultaneously except that Sakura put her thumb us.

"Alright then, in that case, Eva Units 02-A and 14 launch in t-minus, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, LAUNCH!" instantly the platforms the two units stood on shot up and for the first time in four years have finally seen the light of day. Yet their moments in the sun were cut short as before the restraining clamps could be released, Adam had sensed the Eva's arrival and had fired to two energy beams. Asuka and Rei panicked as the two of them were unable to defend themselves. Moments before contact, a being all of a sudden jumped in front of them using it's AT field to shield the blast.

"Are you guys alright?" a familiar voice had asked.

"Shinji?" Asuka whispered.

**And I'll leave you at that. So what do you think? Please give me your reviews. I would appreciate them very much.**


	2. Shinji Ikari Returns

**Wrath of the Evangelion**

Chapter I Shinji Ikari Returns

**At the request of many I have rewritten this Chapter. Although you may notice the opening parts of this chapter are the same, I have done extreme revisions. This will probably affect Chapter II which I've already submitted. But please, enjoy this revised version, and if need be I will attempt to revise it again. Note also that this is my first Evangelion Fanfic. I'm just having a go and see how it turns out. So far it's pretty good in the sense that I'm learning from people's opinions and reviews.**

"Shinji?" Asuka whispered.

"Ikari is that you?" Rei asked.

Shinji's face then appeared nodding, "Yup it's me. It's been a long time guys."

"Too long if you ask me," Misato's face also appearing, "Are you hear to stay?"

Shinji nodded, "You bet. I've done enough thinking. What do you say freeing Unit 00 and 02 so that we can destroy that Angel?"

Asuka giggled before speaking, "Actually Unit 02 is not longer in use. What you are looking at are Unit 02-A and Unit 14." Shinji merely nodded as the restraining clamps released the two Eva's as they stood on either side of Shinji's Eva.

"Oh by the way Shinji what should your Eva be designated as so that our computers won't confuse you as something else?" Misato quickly asked.

"Unit 01-X" Shinji replied as he charged headlong passing pistols to Rei and Asuka before extending two blades one from each forearm. Rei and Asuka quickly followed suit and withdrew their Progressive Knives. Shinji quickly jumped over Adam and he quickly thrust his blades into the back of Adam. Instantly the angel howled with pain of two blades piercing its body through its core. Rei and Asuka were firing their pistols aiming at Adam's heart but finding the pistols hard to control as of their powerful recoil. Eventually the two had reached the angel the two of them also thrusting their knives into Adam's chest. Adam let out a powerful and shrill scream as it exploded throwing the Eva's off their feet flying backwards. Luckily there were weapons locker buildings to stop them from flying to far.

Soon the dust died down as where Adam once stood was nothing but a massive crater. All of them panting quickly wiped the sweat off their foreheads getting up and heading towards the elevators that would take them back down.

"Hey Misato is my spot till vacant?" Shinji asked.

"You betcha. Just go to building A-1 and that will lead you down to your old spot. By the way, your Eva, is that a refitted version of your Eva?"

"Nope, it's scratched built. Eva 1 is going to be brought in shortly by the Chinese."

"You're telling me that you've been hiding out in China for the past four years you baka?" Asuka asked in disbelief.

"Umm…yeah sorry if I've worried you," Shinji replied in his usual manner except he looked at Asuka with a smile.

"Glad that you've lost the attitude" Asuka smirked, "I like his confident Shinji way better than that wimp."

"Oh that wimp is still here, he's just wiser and knows when to and not be a wimp."

"Good for you Shinji. Glad to see that you've changed as well," Rei said.

"I hate to break up this little chat, but can we do this inside please?" Misato called out.

"Sorry," all three of them replied as they made their way into the elevator shafts.

"Hey Shinji just wondering, is your Eva compatible with the current restraining clamps?" Misato asked.

"Yup, I made sure that the designer made my Eva compatible with this system," Shinji replied. Pretty soon all three machines were hooked up and headed back down as the city began to resurface. Soon all three machines returned.

Misato as well as Ritsuko came out to greet Shinji were in awe as they saw Shinji's unit. Although it bore resemblance to Unit 01, it still had its difference. The thighs had built-in pistol holsters; the head had small tusks protruding from the sides, the holster for the progressive knives were still the same. The knee guards were barely noticeable and the forearms had extendable progressive blades attached as well. The armour was also different colour. The head and abdomen was white but everything else was black. Before the two could continue to be amazed by Shinji's unit they were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I'm glad that my machine has captivated you, but can we do this else where?" Shinji asked with a broad smile on his face.

"Yeah c'mon you two we don't have all day. We do want to get on with our lives and I want to show Shinji's around," Asuka spoke up.

Ritsuko merely laughed as she led the group into the briefing room. They all took a seat and Ritsuko quickly pulled out a file from a folder she was carrying handing it to Misato.

"As you know, Shinji has been listed as M.I.A. for quite some time now," Misato flatly stated, "Luckily I prepped the paperwork that will reinstate him. That is if you wish to be. Also if you are to be reinstated you will regain your commission and return to active duty as an Eva pilot, as part of the Japanese Air Force with the rank of Captain, as the other two are. So do you wish to return?" placing the form before Shinji

Shinji's face expressed a bit of disappointment, "If you guys still need me I suppose that I'll have to reinstate myself. I originally went back into the cockpit of an Eva to help the two. I'm assuming that I'm going to have to ditch my current Plug Suit?"

"That is correct. You will be issued with a new Plug Suit," Ritsuko replied, "Oh and I'm just wondering, is the Entry Plug for your current Eva the one for your previous one?"

"It's the old one but what does that have to do with anything?" Shinji inquired slightly confused.

"We are familiar with the mechanics behind the old ones which allows us to refit it much easier instead of having to learn the designs of the plug," Ritsuko replied flatly.

"I guess that makes sense," leaning back into his seat looking up at the ceiling.

"Now that has been settled, would you please sign the form as so that we can get this over with?" Asuka bluntly pointed as she held the form and her face centimeters away from Shinji's face.

"Oh yeah sorry," Shinji replied, blushing. He then grabbed the form as well as a pen that was passed to him and signed the form.

"Well now that Ikari has signed the form, is there anything else in this debriefing before we can go?" Rei asked flatly in her usual monotone.

"Just one more thing," Misato said as she faced Shinji, "Do you have the plans to Unit 01-X?"

"Chinese Government is sending the plans along with Unit-01," Shinji replied.

"Well have fun. I'm sure you guys have lots to catch up on. You're always welcomed to my place," Misato stated smiling broadly, "Heck in fact I haven't really touched your room except to organize it for your return."

"Thanks Misato. Really appreciate it. I'll see you later tonight." And with that Shinji, Asuka, and Rei left the briefing room. Before they headed towards the change room the three of them headed back out into the hanger to marvel at Shinji's unit.

"It's a real piece of work Shinji. Who designed it?" Rei asked.

"A friend of mine that was part of the original Evangelion Project in China," Shinji replied.

"Really? I didn't know an idiot like you would meet anyone that could come up with something so cool and powerful?" Asuka stated in surprise.

"I know. It sometimes surprises me too. Oh I almost forgot," Shinji quickly ran up to the entry plug but instead of entering it he slid along it onto the back of his unit, ran up to its head and detached a pack from its head. He then ran up along the plug again with a bit of difficulty, hopped off and went back to the girls.

"What's in the box?" Asuka asked extremely curious as to the contents.

"Just a set of clothes for me to wear. Oh by the way I got the two of you a little something while I was in China. Let's head into the change room and I'll show you."

When the two of them headed into the change room, Shinji pulled out a pair of shoes as well as jeans and a shirt that had his name written on the back in Chinese. He also pulled out a black t-shirt which said, DON'T TOUCH ME! Written on the back and on front on the left chest was the German flag. Asuka although loved it merely said a simple thank you and walked off to have a shower before trying on the shirt. For Rei he gave her a simple blue short sleeve summer dress. Rei simply blushed as she also went for a shower. Glad that the two girls still respected him, although Asuka showed less as normal, he quickly went for his shower as well.

Soon the three of them were topside, walking through the park Asuka and Rei were going through earlier that day, talking about their lives and what they had been doing. Shinji had just finished high school a couple weeks before returning to Japan as he had spent a year by himself think. The three of them were going out for lunch, when Rei left to meet up with her boyfriend.

That left Asuka and Shinji, when he decided to ask her something, "When did Rei get a boyfriend? In fact how did she become so cheerful?"

"Well after you disappeared and the rest of us managed to stop Third Impact, your father died. In fact his death was the very thing that prevented it as he gave his life to separate Rei from Lilith. Rei was changed after that. Seeing Gendo died changed her. Oddly enough it was his oppressiveness that made her the way she was. It was slow, but eventually she opened up and she's now the happy cheerful girl she is today. As for the boyfriend, he helped her through the entire way the moment she started school again. They've been going out for 2 years now."

"Interesting. What about you? Have you done much besides school?" curious as to what she had been doing with her life.

"Not much really. Although I've tried going out with guys none of them seem to suit me. Heck most of them merely went out with me for my body. Rei and I were the 'sexiest' girls in school so boys from all ages, types and groups wanted to go out with us. However Max, that's Rei's boyfriend, kept those jackasses off us, well mostly her. You already know that I can easily take care of myself," Asuka explained, "I tried going out with them once, thank god I remembered my training because that jackass I went out with almost raped me. Worst experience yet save the time I got my arms of my Eva chopped off by the 14th Angel. Now that was painful."

Shinji laughed before responding, "Well it seems that you've at least tried to keep your life interesting."

"But what about you huh?" Asuka asked glaring at Shinji, "I mean c'mon! You've been for what, 4 years now and all of a sudden you show your ass around this place again and act as if you just came back from a trip!" waving one of her arms as she ranted.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry ok?" Shinji brought his hands up defensively, "I took off initially to do some thinking ok? I was tired with the way I was living my life and I just roamed the world with just my Eva. After a year I was finally able to snap out of my depressive state and lose my attitude. So do you mind resisting the need to bite my head off? At least I came back."

"You may have come back, BUT I STILL WANT TO KILL YOU, YOU IDIOT!" Asuka yelled as she raised a fist to hit Shinji in the head. Shinji freaked but was able to dodge but then started running as he still feared the hot headed Asuka whenever she got mad.

Meanwhile back at NERV HQ Ritsuko was studying the plans of Eva Unit 01-X as well as a series of other Eva Units the Chinese Government has proposed while crews outside were transporting Eva Unit 01 into the storage facility to be stored with Unit 02.

"Amazing. This Unit is much more powerful than the original. It's actually easier to go into Berserker Mode than the other units. It's probably meant to only for Shinji since he does have a greater sync ratio than everyone else. But we still don't fully understand how to trigger Berserker Mode. Maybe though….Shinji or whoever designed this has found a way. I'll have to ask him the next time we meet. Now let's see," as Ritsuko looked through the plans, "A set of Progressive Knifes and a set of Progressive Blades? Interesting…they've attached those kinds of blades onto the forearms, very useful indeed. Even combat pistols? How much work did the Chinese people put into this? Heck who even designed this? SunCe Du? Wow he's really good. I have to compliment him. Although there are a few aesthetics here that is useless like the tusks. Either that or that's meant for Berserker Mode," with that Ritsuko continued to go through the plans of Unit 01-X when, "What's this? These two systems were experimental. Unless….oh my god. This guy has actually done his homework. This is incredible. I could understand the original unit because of its occasional Berserker rampages it has accumulate some things, but to think that this SunCe fellow was able to design something like these two for this unit is utter genius," Ritsuko gave a small laugh, "So, it seems that Shinji has made some powerful friends in China."

**So what do you guys think Ritsuko was talking about? I'm not telling. You have to guess. Find out in the next chapter. Oh and thanks to those who've been criticizing my work to help me see the faults of my work. Thanks a lot. Please leave your reviews. It would be very much appreciated.**


	3. Rage of Unit 01X

**Wrath of the Evangelion**

Chapter II Rage of Unit 01-X

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS EXTREME GRAPHIC VIOLENCE. NOT INTENDED FOR THOSE WITH WEAK STOMACHES AS IT USES REFERENCE OF BLOOD.**

It had been three weeks since Shinji returned; he and Asuka were still at arms but Asuka had calmed down considerably. Shinji started schooling again although one year behind Asuka and Rei he; never really minded. Shinji also met with Ritsuko to explain to her the mechanics behind whatever he knew of Unit 01-X which wasn't much. He was also stumped on how SunCe was able to conceive neither two components nor what he programmed into the unit to be able to reach its Berserker Mode easier. However Shinji never set foot back into the hangar for a long time, let alone NERV HQ, choosing to spend most of his time either in school or hanging with his two best friends. Today however Shinji chose to hang Asuka and Rei at the mall for the day.

They were having lunch together when Shinji spoke "Wow I don't remember Tokyo-3 having a mall," Shinji remarked as he admired the beauty.

"Well if you don't remember, we were on a constant state of alert because of the threat of angels," Asuka scoffed.

Shinji chuckled as he replied, "Your fiery attitude still hasn't changed. But at least you don't seem as egotistical."

"Yeah well some things change while others things don't," Asuka commented, "My, how did you say; 'egotistical' side is gone, so as Rei's obey every order like a machine personality," stating the obvious before taking a bit of her sandwich.

"That's true," Rei nodded as Asuka's comment, "But you've changed as well. You aren't that lonely or self-blaming boy that we met back then."

Shinji nodded as he was about to speak but was interrupted by Asuka, "Yeah well considering that he did spend a year by himself," her eyes looking at Shinji, "Which I might add is extremely stupid you idiot, I'm not surprised that he's changed. Who wouldn't after spending a year of solitude eh?"

"I guess. But you didn't have to rub it in my face Asuka," Shinji responded slightly fearing that Asuka might throw another fit and try to kill him again. But before anyone could say anything Shinji's phone started ringing.

Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he answered the call, "Hello, Shinji speaking."

"Shinji, it's me Misato. Please tell me that you are with Asuka and Rei," her voice sounded urgent.

"Yeah she's with me," Shinji replied while the other two were listening in.

"Good. You three need to get here now!" her voice trembling from panic, "The 13th Angel has appeared. I don't know how but it's using the same body from last time. But we have a problem. Unit 02-A and Unit 14 won't be ready to sortie for a while so you will have to go at it alone."

"Alright Misato the three of us will be down there A.S.A.P." Shinji then hung up the phone.

"Yo Shinji, what's the haps?" Asuka asked wondering what that was about.

"I'll explain on the way, but we need to get to NERV HQ now," upon hearing that the three of bolted up and quickly went for the exit

"Ikari explain what's happening so far," Rei inquired as everyone piled into Rei's car as she started it up.

"The 13th Angel is about to enter the city, plus apparently it has showed up in its Eva form," Shinji started to explain, "But the bad news is that I will be soloing against it."

"The hell is that suppose to mean?" Asuka asked bluntly, "Are you that big of an idiot? How can you sortie against an angel by yourself even with your snazzy new Eva?"

"Your Eva as well as Rei's won't be operating for a while longer," Shinji explained, "So therefore I will have to sortie against that damn thing until your units are ready to go."

"Damn it all. This is going to be bad," Rei exclaimed, "Ikari have you been training at all during the past 4 years. In fact have you even piloted an Eva during the last 4 years?"

"Not for the last 3 years," Shinji replied angered that he might be out of shape, "Three weeks ago was the first time in three years."

"Damn it all you really are an idiot," Asuka cried out in disbelief, "Well looks like it's going to be a repeat of your very first battle."

"I hope not," Shinji quietly replied, remembering how the first time he felt this arm breaking as well as being impaled in the eye.

Soon they had arrived at NERV HQ all three of them rushing into the appropriate change rooms. Shinji opened his locker to find instead of his normal white and blue plug suit it was black and white. **(AN: To those who don't get it, the first color is the upper body while the second is the lower body)** All three of them quickly slipped on their plug suits and pressurized them. Shinji quickly went for the hangar while the other two reported to the command hub. Misato had just cleared the hangar when he entered. He quickly jumped into his entry plug which was then inserted. Quickly the command hub went through the activation of Eva Unit 01-X, flooded the tub with L.C.L. as normal going through all three stages of activation. By the time Unit 01-X was ready for launch the city had already went underground, and Bardial had just appeared.

"Alright then Shinji are you ready to go?" Misato asked, while Shinji merely responded by sticking his thumb up, "Then launch Eva Unit 01-X t-minus 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, LAUNCH!" as normal, the elevator platform shot up with a great force as 01-X traveled along the various shafts that led up to the surface. Moments after reaching the surface the clamps released as Shinji had his Eva take up fighting stance.

For a few moments nothing happened as Unit 01-X stood its ground. Feeling impatient Misato was about to call Shinji again when all of a sudden the Eva's eyes glowed from white to red as it threw its head back letting out a deafening roar.

"What the hell?" Misato breathed in amazement.

"But how did he enter Berserker mode?" Ritsuko asked in complete disbelief, "That shouldn't happen. Shinji isn't in any danger."

After a moment of silence, Eva Unit 01-X quickly withdrew the pistols from the holsters in it legs. As it drew its weapon Bardial reacted by launched its attack stretching an arm out. The Eva jumped to its left, getting back up as it fired its weapons. Not being able to move out of the way on time the angel backed away as it was bombarded by projectile fire. Emptying the clips of its pistols it quickly dropped them and extended its Progressive Blades. But before it could make a move Bardial renewed its attack as it launched both arms again towards 01-X. It quickly jumped aside but had not noticed that it had also extended a leg and kicked 01-X in the back lurching it forward into the path of the retracting arms. However when the arms were coming back the Eva was able to dodge one arm but the other grazed it's chest ripping off a bit of it's armour and cutting into the flesh underneath. The Eva let out a howl as blood spouted the wound, bringing a hand up to cover the wound. Shinji in the mean time was in control brought his hand to his chest as he also felt the cut on his chest. Looking down he saw that his gloves was covered in blood. After recovering from the pain, Shinji had his Eva do something that surprised everyone. His Eva had sprouted wings from its back.

"Impossible," Asuka whispered in disbelief, "Only Units 05-13 had that ability," her head turning to look at Rei, "Looks like our friend Shinji here has some extremely smart friends in China," Asuka said with a sly smile on her face. Rei smiled back before looking at the screen again.

"Ritsuko do you know anything about this?" Misato asked completely dumbfounded from what she was witnessing.

"Sure I noticed it in the schematics but Shinji didn't know anything about it was designed into the Eva," Ritsuko replied, "Also I don't think you noticed but did you see that it didn't have a section on its back for the Umbilical Cable?"

"What?" Misato asked her eyes widening, "But it's been three minutes. Shinji Eva will lose unless it finishes this battle soon!"

But Ritsuko simply shook her head, "Not in this case. Like Unit 01, this one also has an S2 Engine. But unlike Unit 01 which absorbed the engine, this one had it built in."

"Amazing," Misato breathed out before someone called her as she looked at the screen again.

Eva 01-X had taken off into the air, then diving straight for Bardial. The angel had launched its arms but Eva 1-X merely dodging the attacks as it got closer. Bardial's attack became less frequent as Shinji got closer but was also becoming more accurate as its attack grazed Shinji's Eva more often. At the last moment its wings spread out to break its fall, and landed in front of the angel. Before the angel had anytime to react, Shinji had Eva 01-X had swung its arms up cutting off both arms of Bardial. Afterwards Eva 1-X took a step back as it retracted it's Progressive Blades into its arms and pulled out a Progressive Knife. But before it could lunge its knife its body came to a complete stop except its arm which was shaking madly as if something was preventing it from attacking. Meanwhile Asuka who was watching the whole time was drawn to the plug camera when she heard Shinji screaming.

"NO, EVA 01 YOU CAN'T DO THIS. YOU JUST CAN'T. IT'S WRONG. NO!" Shinji yelled as he threw his head back clutching his head.

"Shinji, what's happening?" Asuka asked, afraid of what was happening.

"Eva 01 wants to stab that thing to death," Shinji weakly replied before he felt another wave of pain, "AGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! WHY DOES IT WANT TO DO SUCH A DAMN THING! THE ORIGINAL WOULD NEVER GO THAT FAR!" Everyone went silent hearing after hearing Shinji's last comment.

She quickly grabbed a microphone set, put it on her head and started talking to Shinji, "Shinji. Two things, either A: Fight it and lose your mind, or B: LET YOUR EVA HAVE IT'S FILL, and then figure what the fuck is wrong with it later. Personally I choose the latter so that you can prevent this from happening in the future." Shinji looked at her for a moment as he saw the worried look in everyone's eyes. Knowing that he'd rather keep his mind he relaxed as he yielded control to his Eva.

"Wait, Ikari why is your Eva so different from the original?" Rei asked wondering why his Eva would act in such a way, "Didn't your Eva only go berserk to defend you? Shouldn't this one be the same?"

"No not in this case," Shinji replied, "This is a completely different model. Different mind set for this one."

"That's it!" Ritsuko's voice piped up.

"What's it?" Misato asked inquisitively, "Tell me what the hell is happening to one of my pilots!"

"It's really simply," Ritsuko replied in a matter-of-fact tone, "As you know, an Eva is only usable once it has a soul imbued into its body. Afterwards that determines whether or not the Eva accepts a pilot or not. Plus when an Eva goes Berserker it's usually the soul that's in comm..," but Ritsuko was cut off when there was a loud howl.

Eva 01-X had all of a sudden slammed its arm not only stabbing Bardial but also embedding part of its hand into its lower abdomen as well. The angel let out a howl as blood stained its chest as well as the front and hand of Eva 01-X. Although the blood was not as visible on the chest the blood could easily be seen on its face and abdomen as it was white. Yet the angel was still bleeding profusely, while Eva 01-X only had a little bit of its own blood dripping from its chest. The angel had wrapped one of its legs on the Eva's arm as it struggled to pull its hand out but to no avail as it only resulted in more blood to flow from its wounds. All of a sudden the red glow in the Eva's died down as actual eyes appeared, taking a look of its surroundings before it withdrew its knife from the angel causing it to howl in pain again. The angel using its extending capabilities jumped back in attempt to gain some distance from the Eva. Not deterred merely crouched down as it lunged forward with demonic speed as it forced its knife piercing through the AT field that Bardial had erected as it pierced the angel's left chest.

Meanwhile back in the control hub the crew was either in a state of utter shock, or running out to find a place to throw up while others merely threw up on the spot. Asuka and Rei watched in horror as they saw the ferocity of Eva 01-X relentless attack, knowing that Shinji was having it worse as he was in the cockpit.

Shinji had curled himself into a ball as he started mumbling continuously, "Please stop, please stop, please stop, please stop…" but to no avail as his Eva merely withdrew its blade and continued it onslaught. The Eva had pulled its left arm back as it extended its Progressive Blade, thrusting it into the stump that was its right shoulder as the blade pierced yet another AT field as well as the armour as it protruded out its back.

Bardial in a last ditch attempt to destroy Unit 01-X generated an AT Field around the two as it attempted to compress the two of them. Realizing what the angel was doing Unit 01-X generated its own AT Field preventing the angels AT field from crushing the two of them. Eva 01-X continued its attack as it continuously stabbed its torso, and thighs. With each stab blood spouted covering more of Eva 01-X's body. Finally with no strength left it's AT field collapsed as its body crumpled. Eva 01-X took a look around as it saw its surrounding covered in blood. Eva 01-X itself was drenched as blood dripped from its arms, face, body and even its legs. Eva 01-X let out yet another deafening howl as it splashed drops of blood all over. It then bent down ripping off Bardial's head. It took a moment to observe the head. The eyes remained wide opened as its jaw hung there leaving the mouth opened. Parts of it's spine was protruding from what was it's neck as well as it's trachea along with parts of it's lungs and even a bit of it's esophagus as well. Eva 01-X then started ripping off the armour that encased the angels head. After its entire helmet was ripped off piece by piece Eva Unit 01-X did something that made everyone within the command hub sick. Eva 01-X had started to eat the head, sucking in its entrails first. Everyone either fainted or started throwing up.

Asuka who started to feel sick from what she was seeing as she leaned over the dashboard looking at the keyboards in front of her to help prevent throwing up. Rei on the other hand watched paralyzed in fear as she watched her friend helpless and unable to control any of his Eva's actions

After consuming the head Eva 01-X backed away from the carcass, and let out another deafening roar before the ground beneath it erupted as something had jumped up and grabbed Eva Unit 01-X's neck.

**There we go. I have finally revised the chapter. Please send me your reviews and your comments about the two revised chapters. Any better? If not tell me how I could improve it even more.**


	4. Power of Berserker

**Wrath of the Evangelion**

Chapter III Power of Berserker

**I would like to thank those who have pointed out the flaws in my work so far. I hope that this chapter will make up for it, and if not I would appreciate the comments as so that I can continue to improve this story, as well as my own writing for my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN EVANGELION. THAT BELONGS TO Gainax AND AL THAT JAZZ. However I own 01-X, 02-A, 14 to whatever number and a few other things. ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE ANY OF THESE CONCEPTS!**

After consuming the head Eva 01-X backed away from the carcass, and let out another deafening roar before the ground beneath it erupted as something had jumped up and grabbed Eva Unit 01-X's neck. The Eva that had grabbed Eva 01-X's neck was Eva 01.

"What the hell?" Misato called out in disbelief and surprise, "How the hell did Eva 01 activate without a pilot?"

"It has been done before I am not that greatly surprised," Ritsuko stated, "There have been occasions where Eva 01 has powered up without an Umbilical Cord and even without a pilot. So it's not completely impossible."

"Oh my god, MAYA DISCONNECT SHINJI'S NEURAL CONNECTORS NOW!" Misato cried fearing for her friend's life. Shinji who was suffocating felt air, or rather L.C.L. reenters his lungs as he no longer felt what the Eva felt.

"Just hang in there Shinji. I'll have the Asuka and Rei up there as soon as possible," Misato said quickly turning to face the girls, "You two, your Units should be ready to go already. Get your butts into your Eva's and get Shinji the hell out of that unit. Got it!"

"Yes Ma'am" the two replied before running out of the command hub and heading towards the hangar.

"Sorhyu," Rei called out, "Do you think we'll make it in time?"

"Don't you dare say or ask such a thing," Asuka snarled, "We will make it in time and he will be alive when this is over."

Meanwhile Eva 01-X was struggling as it was facing its predecessor. Although Shinji didn't feel the pain anymore he was afraid that his Eva might do something harmful to him by accident. 01-X then brought its hands up between 01's arms forcing it to release 01-X from its clutches. It then charged, retracting its Progressive Blade, intending to stab its opponent and do the same thing it did to its previous opponent. 01 quickly pulled out one of its progressive knives from its shoulder as it charged headlong. As the two came into contact one went for the head while the other went for its chest, both failing to make their attack as their free hand grabbed their opponents attacking arm. Both locked in a stalemate stared into each others eyes as organic red met machine white bearing their fangs as they tried to inch their blades closer while keeping their opponents blades from inching closer.

Amidst the fighting Eva 02-A and 14 had surfaced in an attempt to assist Eva 01 defeat 01-X, but themselves useless as an AT field was preventing them from getting anywhere near. Then like a flash of lighting 01-X disengaged itself from 01 as well as its AT field as the air was suddenly filled with a shrill scream. Before anyone had realized it Asuka looked to her left to see that 01-X had impaled Rei in the abdomen with its left Progressive Blade.

Inside Rei was writhing in pain as blood flowed freely through the wound that had formed on her mid torso. She let out yet another scream as she felt the blade leave her body causing her Eva to fall on its knees as one of its hands covered the wound. Shinji throughout all this was in a state of nearing insanity as he just witnessed his Eva attacking one of his friends, still curled up from the madness that was happening before him.

01-X raised its arm again as it prepared to lunge again. But before it could make a move it was apprehended as two arms slipped up from underneath its armpits and had immobilized it in a full nelson. It struggled as it tried to break free only forcing its captor to tighten its grip.

Throughout this Misato was watching in horror as she was watching her friends having to fight amongst themselves when it hit her, "Asuka now's your chance. Get Shinji the hell out of there. 01 is giving you an opening. TAKE THAT CHANCE NOW!"

Asuka sprung into action as she advanced but was too late as 01-X had reached 01's shoulder guards and threw it over its head straight into 02-A. Redirecting its attention it raised its arm up as to renewed its attack but was stopped as a hand had grabbed it in mid thrust. Looking up 14's eyes glowed red as its jaw opened let out a deafening roar its other arm landing its fist into the attacker's abdomen causing it to growl in pain only to see a knee smashing its face causing it to reel back from the collision. Before it realized it two figures haunch over charging with demonic speed as they collided their heads into the chest of the black figure ramming it into a weapons locker building. Not giving a chance for recovery the two possessed machines each withdrew a Progressive Knife as they pinned the arms to the building as it was suspended there in a crucified position as it struggled to free itself. Before it knew what it hit its head was pulled down as it felt a part of its back ripped open as another hand pulled out the entry plug. Moments after the 01-X had powered down as 01 entered its dormant state kneeling down the entry plug in front of it while 14 had collapsed leaning on the weapons building.

Asuka's Eva quickly ripped opened a section on Unit 14's back as it pulled out the entry plug setting it near Shinji's plug. Asuka quickly ejected her plug as she quickly got out and ran down the arm of her Eva and reached the two plugs. She quickly went to Rei's knowing she needed medical attention. She quickly grabbed the emergency handle bars as she twisted it, the heat burning through the gloves of her plug suit. As she opened the door L.C.L. flowed out yet it was a deeper shade of orange as blood had mixed with the material. Asuka quickly reached in as she pulled her friend out as she was whimpering from the pain. Medical teams had arrived by then as she left her friend to them while she went to over see the state of Shinji. By the time she had opened the hatch the hands of her plug suit was burned away leaving her hands slightly raw. She peeked in as she saw Shinji in a state of extreme fear as he was balled up trembling. Fighting the urge to yell at him she placed a hand on his shoulder which caused him to jump for a moment before realizing who was touching his shoulder.

"Asuka," barely whispering, "Please tell me that it's all over. Please tell me that you contained that monster."

"It's alright," trying to keep her voice soothing, "01 and 14 managed to stop your Eva. However Rei is in a lot of pain, but she will pull through." Shinji raised it head as he saw Asuka giving him a small smile.

"Now c'mon, get out of that plug and see how she's doing," Asuka quickly stated as she backed away. Shinji smiled a little himself as he slowly uncurled himself and exited the plug, and then the two went over to Rei as she was on a streatcher. She had been stabilized but was covered as they had to remove the plug suit to get to the wound.

Rei turned her head to look at Shinji whispering, "Ikari are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," responding trying not to look too depressed, "At least my Eva didn't do too much damage. Good thing that your Eva went Berserker and saved you."

"Shinji's right," Asuka commented, "Apparently like 01, 14 has some sort of connection with you that it risked its own neck to save you."

Rei nodded weakly before replying, "I don't know why but now that I think about it, its presence it so familiar. Like I know this person," Rei said before letting sleep take her.

Later that day after Shinji and Asuka had taken a shower; they were in the briefing room as they were going over what had happened last night. They were watching the battle up to the point where 14 had grabbed 01-X's hand when Ritsuko pause the video.

Her face was grim when she spoke, "What I am about to tell the two of you will not leave this room. Understand?" the two merely nodded before Ritsuko continued, "Shinji you will not know what I'm talking about but, Eva 14's contains the soul of Kaho."

"Oh my god," Asuka breathed out. Although not knowing who this Kaho person was Shinji had a feeling that it was someone important in Asuka's or Rei's life, or for that matter to the both of them.

"You mean to tell me that's what happened the year she disappeared?" Asuka whispered with shock written all over her face.

Ritsuko nodded, "That is correct," then facing Shinji, "Kaho Yue, was Rei's adoptive mother," Shinji's face was contorted with a mix of anger and sadness, "Kaho was the developer of Unit 14. She adopted Rei, and raised her and helped her out of her shell. However when Kaho attempted to test pilot Unit 14, the same thing happened to your mother and Asuka's mother, Kaho was absorbed and became part of Unit 14." Shinji who was still confused was trying to make sense of the matter.

"So, like how Shinji's unit used to go Berserker all those times before," Asuka stated, "That's what happened here?"

Nodding as Ritsuko answered, "That is exactly what happened here. Rei was in a lot of pain, and the Eva did what it could only do. Go Berserker to defend its pilot," however little did they know that Rei was released early, due to her organs which accelerated her healing, was heard crying from behind the door.

"Oh no," Asuka whispered as Shinji who was closer to the door opened it to find Rei on the ground leaning against the opposite wall crying her face in her hands.

"Oh my god…..why…..I can't believe that Kaho's in there," Rei sobbed as she tried to process all that she had just heard. Shinji stared in disbelief for a moment seeing for the first time Rei no longer having an emotional barrier before his sense kicked in.

He bent down in front of Rei and placed a hand on her shoulder as she spoke in a soothing voice, "It's alright Rei. I know how you felt. I felt the exact way when I learned my mom was part of the Eva," Rei looked up her nose and eyes were a deep red as she looked at Shinji, "Just let it out. Don't hurt yourself by bottling up your emotions," and before he knew it Rei had embraced Shinji as she poured her heart out. Asuka quietly came out, bent down and gently rubbed Rei's back.

As she cried she thought to herself, 'I can't believe that my mother is part of my Eva. At least I have my closest friends here to help me through.'

**So how was that? A bit sappy and I might've killed it just a bit, but I wanted to show that Rei was no longer that doll-like girl she was in the Anime. So just for the purpose of showing how each character changed, this chapter has filled its purpose. Stay tuned for the next chapter, Two Timing Duos.**


End file.
